marveluniversemapfandomcom-20200213-history
Camp Hammond, Connecticut (616)
border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 91px; height: 185px;" } Avengers: The Initiative #02 (2007) The new recruits are still training but they're still shaken by the death of MVP. Yellowjacket shows signs of high anxiety. Von Blitzschlag shows his experiments to Pym and Gyrich. When the Initiative engages category:HYDRA HYDRA, Gyrich reproaches Trauma to not being in the fight.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Avengers:_The_Initiative_Vol_1_2 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 42px; height: 185px;" } Avengers: The Initiative #03 (2007) Dani Moonstar meets with Trauma to help him cope with his power. The other cadets continue to train with various intructors. Komodo is assigned her first real mission.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Avengers:_The_Initiative_Vol_1_3 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 62px; height: 183px;" } Avengers: The Initiative #04 (2007) Hardball infiltrates Yellowjacket's lab and steals a S.P.I.N. dart. The cadets are still training. The Initiative learns of the Hulk arrival from outerspace.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Avengers:_The_Initiative_Vol_1_4 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 118px; height: 193px;" } Avengers: The Initiative #05 (2007) Gyrich, Von Blitzschlag and the Gauntlet don't succeed in firing the Tactigon. Gyrich deems Dani Moonstar's work with Trauma is enough and takes him with him. Gyrich sends the Shadow Initiative to fight against the Hulk. After they come back from the battle, Trauma's friends come and visit him at the Infirmary.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Avengers:_The_Initiative_Vol_1_5 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 951px; height: 183px;" } Avengers: The Initiative #06 (2007) The Cadets are still training. Gauntlet gets savagely beaten. He's found by Tigra and Yellowjacket. The former New Warriors are put in the brig. A press conference is held. An investigation is led on the beating but they never find the culprit.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Avengers:_The_Initiative_Vol_1_6 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 61px; height: 183px;" } Avengers: The Initiative #07 (2007) Justice wants to know what happened MVP. Gyrich and the senior officers follow the situation with the Scarlet Spiders. When they come back from Category:Manhattan 616 Manhattan, the Scarlet Spiders explain to Von Blitzschlag that they left Peter Parker go.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Avengers:_The_Initiative_Vol_1_7 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 219px; height: 183px;" } Avengers: The Initiative #08 (2008) A new batch of recruits are taken in. Taskmaster is the new drill instructor. A revived, crazy MVP is laying waste in camp Hammond.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Avengers:_The_Initiative_Vol_1_8 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 102px; height: 183px;" } Avengers: The Initiative #09 (2008) The cadets are now training with Taskmaster. Trauma is still recovering. The senior officiers try to use the tactigon on a MVP clone. Gone crazy, the clone goes on a killing spree. Apparently sleepwalking, Gauntlet goes and takes a weapon in the cache.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Avengers:_The_Initiative_Vol_1_9 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 116px; height: 183px;" } Avengers: The Initiative #010 (2008) Seeking for help against the crazy clone, Cloud 9 finds Komodo and Hardball being intimate. The Shadow Initiative fights the clone. Gauntlet, apparently controlled by an external force fights him too.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Avengers:_The_Initiative_Vol_1_10 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 75px; height: 183px;" } Avengers: The Initiative #011 (2008) Some cadets manage to escape the fight by jumping in a Negative Zone gate.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Avengers:_The_Initiative_Vol_1_11 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 115px; height: 183px;" } Avengers: The Initiative #012 (2008) There's a hearing about the recent events in Camp Hammond. In his funeral service, Trauma apparently ressucitates. The injured victimes are recovering in the infirmary. In a press conference, Gyrich announces his departure from the Initiative. The first cadets get graduated.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Avengers:_The_Initiative_Vol_1_12 Avengers: The Initiative #013 (2008) Butterball is among a new batch of cadets. They train but even though he is indestructible, his power is not really useful for the Initiative.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Avengers:_The_Initiative_Vol_1_13 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 41px; height: 183px;" } Avengers: The Initiative #014 (2008) Flashback to the KIA incident. Crusader learns that Yellowjacket is a Skrull. Teleported back from Category:Hawaii 616 Hawaii, 3-D Man warns everyone of a Skrull invasion.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Avengers:_The_Initiative_Vol_1_14 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 393px; height: 183px;" } Avengers: The Initiative #015 (2008) 3-D Man believes everyone on the base is a Skrull, except Crusader. He takes a ship to go away. Later on the camp network is infected by an alien virus and all StarkTech devices fail, including War Machine. The cadets are called for action in category:New York City 616 New York.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Avengers:_The_Initiative_Vol_1_15 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 60px; height: 183px;" } Avengers: The Initiative #016 (2008) The senior officers are trying to organize the emergency. War Machine is sent on a mission by Tony Stark. Hank Pym and some category:S.H.I.E.L.D. S.H.I.E.L.D. troopers are revealed to be Skrulls. They organize Camp Hammond as the Command Central for the invasion.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Avengers:_The_Initiative_Vol_1_16 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 26px; height: 183px;" } Avengers: The Initiative #017 (2008) The Skrulls are now fully installed in the camp, with the Queen arrived. The Shadow Initiative strikes back and kills her but it was actually a replacement. The Shadow Initiative is taken down.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Avengers:_The_Initiative_Vol_1_17 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 149px; height: 183px;" } Avengers: The Initiative #018 (2008) The Skrulls are remotely following the progress of the Skrull Kill Krew. They're not aware of Ant-Man presence.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Avengers:_The_Initiative_Vol_1_18 Avengers: The Initiative #019 (2008) The Skrulls are remotely following the various fights between the Initiative and the sleeper agents. When the fight in category:New York City 616 New York is lost, they try to detonate a doomsday weapon, Crusader saves the day. He's then killed by 3-D Man who sees he is a Skrull.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Avengers:_The_Initiative_Vol_1_19 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 63px; height: 183px;" } Avengers: The Initiative Special #01 (2009) Trauma learns that Nightmare is his father.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Avengers:_The_Initiative_Special_Vol_1_1 Avengers: The Initiative featuring Reptil (2009) Val Cooper assembles a team to deal with Stegron and sends Tigra to look for a recruit in category:Nevada 616 Nevada. Von Blitzschlag tests Reptil and he's trained by various other cadets. border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 139px; height: 183px;" } Avengers: The Initiative #020 (2009) After the Skrull fiasco, protesters are for the camp to be closed. Doc Samson leads a post-abduction group therapy. Senior officers talk about Hardball defection to category:HYDRA HYDRA and the re-organization. Pym, back from abduction has dinner with Jocasta posing as his late ex-wife. Tigra is pregnant with Skrull Yellowjacket's baby. Fearing for the resulting hybrid, she seeks counsil with Trauma. Gauntlet sends the Shadow Initiative after Hardball. 3-D Man leaves with Ryder to kill the remaining Skrulls. Taskmaster discovers the true identity of Mutant Zero. Hank Pym decides he has no role in the Initiative and leaves. The Thor clone is reactivated as a parting gift from the Skrull Yellowjacket.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Avengers:_The_Initiative_Vol_1_20 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 63px; height: 193px;" } Avengers: The Initiative #021 (2009) With Pym gone, the senior staff names Gauntlet as the head of the Initiative. Cadets get their regional assignments. Ultra Girl is asked to remove her Ms Marvel costume. Thor Girl is in a meeting with Trauma. In the baron's lab, Ragnarok (Thor's clone) awakes and goes on a rampage. The former New Warriors show up.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Avengers:_The_Initiative_Vol_1_21 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 301px; height: 136px;" } Avengers: The Initiative #022 (2009) Cadets learn of the emergency and rush to the fight scene.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Avengers:_The_Initiative_Vol_1_22 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 120px; height: 259px;" } Avengers: The Initiative #023 (2009) The secret of MVP death is revealed before the press. A lot of senior staff was not aware and ask answers. Osborn arrives at the scene of the disaster and announces his intention to close Camp Hammond. Out of control, the crowd start looting and destroying the compound.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Avengers:_The_Initiative_Vol_1_23 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 80px; height: 183px;" } Avengers: The Initiative #024 (2009) Gauntlet's family prepares to move. He then tells Osborn about the Shadow Initiative's mission in Category:Madripoor 616 Madripoor.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Avengers:_The_Initiative_Vol_1_24 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 59px; height: 183px;" } Fantastic Four Fantastic Four #547 (2007) Marvel Apes Marvel Apes: Speedball Special #01 (2009) Ape-Speedball gets expelled from the Initiative and leaves to look for this dimension's Ape X.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Marvel_Apes:_Speedball_Special_Vol_1_1 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 49px; height: 185px;" } Marvel Apes: Grunt Line #01 (2009) Jane Potter and the Gibbon ask to see Roy Rena. Taskmaster tells them he doesn't know about him. Roy Reyna is tortured by Milton Horak (of Project A.E.S.O.P). The Gibbon, Jane Potter and Gorilla Girl come help him escape. They jump in the category:Earth 8101 Apeverse.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Marvel_Apes:_Grunt_Line_Special_Vol_1_1 Mighty Avengers Mighty Avengers #03 (2007) }} Category:Fictional Locations Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Connecticut 616 Category:Templated articles v1.05